ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)
– | Year = Various }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine has been published in novel form by Pocket Books since in the USA, the UK, and the Republic of Ireland under license from Paramount Pictures. Summary Pocket Books was the first publisher given license by Paramount to produce a series of original novels and episode novelizations based on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. All DS9 novels, technical publications and adaptations have been part of this ongoing series. Most of the numbered novels take place during the first four seasons of the series. The majority of novels being written now form part of the so-called Star Trek: Deep Space Nine relaunch, which picks up the story after the end of the filmed series and has become extremely popular with readers. Michael Okuda created the new logo for the post- novels, which began in . The original DS9 logo is used for literature that is set during the series, such as the anthology Prophecy and Change and the novel Hollow Men. The Lives of Dax anthology was originally published in with the classic DS9 logo, but was republished in 2003 with the relaunch logo. In 2002, Ira Steven Behr commented "I believe that the future [of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine] lies in these books that I hear they are doing to continue it''". ("Deep Space Memoirs", ''TV Zone'' magazine, issue 50) Releases Novelizations * #1: Emissary * The Search * The Way of the Warrior * Klingon * Trials and Tribble-ations * Far Beyond the Stars * What You Leave Behind Numbered # Emissary # The Siege # Bloodletter # The Big Game # Fallen Heroes # Betrayal # Warchild # Antimatter # Proud Helios # Valhalla # Devil in the Sky # The Laertian Gamble # Station Rage # The Long Night # Objective: Bajor # Invasion! #3: Time's Enemy # The Heart of the Warrior # Saratoga # The Tempest # Wrath of the Prophets # Trial by Error # Vengeance # The 34th Rule # Rebels #1: The Conquered # Rebels #2: The Courageous # Rebels #3: The Liberated # A Stitch in Time Unnumbered * Warped * Legends of the Ferengi * Day of Honor: ** #2: Armageddon Sky * The Captain's Table: ** #3: The Mist * The Dominion War: ** #2: Call to Arms ** #4: Sacrifice of Angels * Millennium: ** The Fall of Terok Nor ** The War of the Prophets ** Inferno * Prophecy and Change * Hollow Men Relaunch :This represents editor Marco Palmieri's recommended order for the relaunch. * The Lives of Dax * #27: A Stitch in Time * Avatar: ** Avatar, Book One ** Avatar, Book Two * Section 31 ** #3: Abyss * Gateways: ** #4: Demons of Air and Darkness ** What Lay Beyond: "Horn and Ivory" * Mission Gamma ** #1: Twilight ** #2: This Gray Spirit ** #3: Cathedral ** #4: Lesser Evil * Rising Son * The Left Hand of Destiny: ** Book One ** Book Two * Unity * Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** #1: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1 - Cardassia: The Lotus Flower and Andor: Paradigm ** #2: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2 - Trill: Unjoined and Bajor: Fragments and Omens ** #3: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 3 - The Dominion: Olympus Descending and Ferenginar: Satisfaction Is Not Guaranteed * Warpath * Fearful Symmetry * The Soul Key * The Never-Ending Sacrifice * Typhon Pact: Zero Sum Game * Typhon Pact: Rough Beasts of Empire * Typhon Pact: Plagues of Night * Typhon Pact: Raise the Dawn Omnibus releases * Twist of Faith * These Haunted Seas Related stories * Tales of the Dominion War * Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers: ** #6: Cold Fusion * Millennium (omnibus) * Star Trek: Terok Nor ** Day of the Vipers ** Night of the Wolves ** Dawn of the Eagles *''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' **''Obsidian Alliances: ''Saturn's Children *''Seven Deadly Sins'' **''GREED: Reservoir Ferengi''; LUST: Freedom Angst Young Adult This was a series of young adult books based around the adventures of Jake and Nog published between 1994 and 1998. # The Star Ghost # Stowaways # Prisoners of Peace # The Pet # Arcade # Field Trip # Gypsy World # Highest Score # Cardassian Imps # Space Camp # Day of Honor: Honor Bound # Trapped in Time Characters * Pocket DS9 characters See also * Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) * Star Trek: Voyager (Pocket) * Star Trek: Enterprise (Pocket) External links * * * cs:Pocket DS9 de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Heyne) nl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) Deep Space Nine